


Tonight You are Mine

by Shinoda_Obsession



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoda_Obsession/pseuds/Shinoda_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight could be our last night together, Ches. She can have you tomorrow. Tonight you are mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the beginning of their first break since the release of Minutes to Midnight. They had decided to gather at Chester’s place for dinner, he had the most elaborate house of them all.

Mike had gone shopping with Joe for the meat so they had arrived together. They were making steaks, veggie lasagna and some fancy side that Brad’s wife decided to whip up. Despite having been stressed for the last year with finishing up the album and then going to interview after interview, release parties, promotional photo shoots and hearing critical reviews, they were in high spirits. All of their wives were happy to see them.

While the guys relaxed on the deck with beers, the women gathered in the kitchen discussing their previous night of emotional reunions and sex. As they talked, Talinda noticed that Anna had a distant look as she spoke of her experience. She caught her eye and motioned for her to meet her in the living room.

“Everything ok sweetie?” Talinda asked her friend.

“Of course! Why do you ask?” she lied.

“You don’t seem like the ecstatic wife that just reunited with her husband after about a year.”

“I am, we really missed each other, and last night was great, it’s just…”

“What?”

“He seemed….not all there. Distracted. Like something was off.”

“Distracted by what? Do you think maybe he’s still worried about the tour?”

“No, we talked about that. It started after I suggested we take a shower together, when I started to initiate getting closer. I know the first few days are always kind of awkward, like we have to get to know each other again, but it doesn’t usually happen in bed.”

“Yeah I know what you mean. Chester seemed more into the oral part than the actual sex part last night.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we’re thinking about this too much. I’m sure every time won’t be the same.”

The women hugged each other and headed back into the kitchen. Mike and Brad had come inside to refresh beers.

“You ok babe?” Mike asked Anna.

“Yeah.” She said with an encouraging smile. “You boys hungry?”

“Always. I think Joe’s about to eat his own arm.” They shared a laugh.

Mike headed back to the deck and took his seat to the left of Chester. They had been nearly inseparable since they were in the studio. It was normal to see them together in the studio and even sometimes in each other’s rooms, but they had been going out a lot too. The other guys were beginning to call Chester Mike’s wife.

Chester sneaked his left hand closer to Mike’s leg under the table, laying it gently on the patio seat next to his thigh with his palm up. Mike was involved in an animated conversation with Dave about guitars, comparing their college gear to their current gear. Mike discretely shifted his leg on top of Chester’s hand. Chester gently squeezed, just a love squeeze. He let his thumb move back and forth along the underside of his leg.

“Dinner’s ready!” announced Linsey.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen, running down the line of culinary art their wives had so lovingly created. “Everything smells amazing!” exclaimed Dave.

They each got their plates and ate at the oversized dining table. They truly were one big family. The women bonded like sisters and treated the men like brothers.

As the night winded down, Chester noticed Mike and Anna had disappeared. His heart tinged with jealousy, imagining Anna pleasing him in one of the bedrooms. He knew things would have to go back to normal when they were on break, but he had tried to avoid thinking about it.

Anna came up from the basement where Rob and Brad were hanging out with their wives. Still no Mike. Where was he? Thought Chester. He asked Anna if she had seen him and said he had gotten a phone call and had gone out front. Chester walked out the front door as Mike was finishing up his conversation. He lit a cigarette. 

“What’s up?” asked Mike.

“Nothin’. I missed your face.”

“Yeah you did.” He replied with his usual sexy swag and gorgeous smile. Chester couldn’t help but smirk. It was so easy to be happy around Mike. 

“Who was on the phone?”

“LPU. Wanted to know when we were going to meet to set up dates for chats.”

“Cool.” They enjoyed a moment of silence as they admired each other.

Mike was the first to speak up. “I missed you last night.”

“I know.”

“I think Anna picked up on it.”

“You need to try harder.”

“I am.” Mike swallowed hard as he looked away. “I was hoping we’d have a moment together tonight.”

“Mike we can’t.”

“Can’t we? I bet they won’t even notice. We can do it fast.”

“What’s the point? So we can start the pain all over again? Do you realize how hard it is to have you here and have to think before I speak to you? I can’t even casually look at you without feeling guilty.” Chester’s eyes began to water. “I can’t do this.” Chester put out his cigarette and went back inside.

“Damnit.” Mike whispered.

Chester went into the kitchen, took out the vodka and poured a shot.

“Are we starting the party or ending it?” Asked Talinda with a hint of humor.

“Both I guess.” Replied Chester.

“It’s ok babe. I’ll get rid of them. I’ve been dying to take my clothes off anyways. After last night they just feel so restricting.” She whispered in his ear.

Chester knew he should have returned the flirtation but he was just too distracted. He could only bring himself to lean his head against her temple. He listened as she announced how exhausted she was and exchanged goodbyes. Everyone called into the kitchen to say goodbye to Chester as he half-heartedly responded. Everyone except Mike. That stung. Chester took another shot.

When Mike and Anna got home, Anna asked him to light some candles in the room and she’d grab some wine glasses. Mike nodded. He was hoping to fake falling asleep before he had to go through it again. He wasn’t sure he could be convincing this time. His heart was just too heavy.

He lit the candles and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Anna appeared in the doorway. “Mike?” she said softly.

Mike looked up, his eyes misted over with tears. “Anna.”

“Mike what’s wrong?”

“Anna I’m sorry.” His voice cracked. Anna sat on the bed next to her husband. 

“Did something happen while you were gone?”

“Chester….and I…” better just to tell her. “We slept together.” Mike felt a mix of emotions and a slight weight lifted off of his shoulders.

“You slept together? Like, you had sex with him?”

“Yes.”

“Just once?” 

“No. Several times.”

“Are you in love with him?”

Mike took a moment. Madly, he thought. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure? Well which is it Mike? Do you love him like you loved me when we got married or it is just an infatuation?” she was raising her voice.

“Anna I don’t know. It just kept happening, we kept letting it. We were so lonely and this album took so much out of us, we were there for each other.”

“So you couldn’t pick up a phone?”

“We didn’t usually get out of the studio until like 4 in the morning, I couldn’t call you every time.”

“How about just some times? We went almost three weeks without talking!”

Mike was silent. What else was there to say? He didn’t want to lose her, but he couldn’t stay away from Chester. They worked together. He couldn’t just quit.

“I think you should go. We can talk tomorrow after we’ve cooled off.” Anna said finally. “You can think about what you want.” She stood to walk out of the room.

“Anna I love you.”

Anna stopped. “And I love you, but I don’t think it’s enough anymore.”

Mike let himself cry for a bit until he felt well enough to function. He texted for a car, grabbed one of his luggage bags he had yet to unpack and walked out onto the porch to wait. He tried to think of what he should do. His mind said it was only right to walk back in there and do whatever it took to have Anna forgive him. He’d have to sacrifice a lot, maybe even his whole career, but this was his wife, his family! He made a commitment to her for the rest of his life. 

His heart on the other hand, was hurting for Chester. How could he have known he would fall for him? Anna had been worried about female fans, she never suspected she’d have to worry about people inside the band, much less a man.

The car pulled up. The driver asked “Where to?” Mike had no idea. He couldn’t bear the thought of another damn hotel. This was his break, shouldn’t he be able to live in a house? He gave him Chester’s address. They only lived about 15 minutes from each other. As he texted Chester, it began to rain.

Mike - One my way over.  
Chaz – Again?  
Mike – Anna kicked me out…  
Chaz – Why?  
Mike – We’ll talk when I get there.

When Mike arrived, Chester was watching for him out the front window. Immediately the door opened and he stood on the porch. Mike exited the car with his bag and stood on the sidewalk leading up to the door, staring at Chester as the rain drenched his hair and clothes. The scent of rain was acting as an aphrodisiac, playing on their buried emotions.

“I told her about us. I couldn’t hide it anymore.” Mike shouted over the increasing patter of the rain.

Chester’s mind raced. He wasn’t going to over think this anymore. The pang of longing was too much, and Mike always looked sexy when he was wet. Chester swiftly walked to him, placing both hands on his face and planted a passionate kiss on Mike’s soft lips. “Come inside with me.” He said.

They entered the house and Mike put his bag down in the dark foyer. Chester eyed him and said he’d get him some towels. “I’d rather just take my clothes off.” Replied Mike, heavy with seduction.

“Talinda is still awake, she’s expecting me back in the room.”

“This could be out last night together Ches. She can have you tomorrow.” He said, slowly walking closer to him, “Tonight you are mine. Go tuck her in and tell her whatever you need to. Come back to me when you’re done.” Mike took off his wet shirt and threw it on the floor.

“You can stay in the guest room down the hall. I will get you some towels for a shower.” Replied Chester, struggling to contain himself.

“Ok.” Said Mike.

Chester ran upstairs to his room. He connected eyes with Talinda. “Mike’s in bad shape. I think I should talk to him for a while. I wouldn’t wait up, he’ll probably need alcohol.”

“Ok baby.”

“And I know your first instinct is to call Anna, but could you hold off until tomorrow? She probably wants some time to think, and I don’t want us both getting involved at the same time. Please?”

“Of course. I’m heading to bed anyways love. Don’t get into too much trouble.” She winked. Chester kissed her and turned the light off as he shut the door. He grabbed some towels out of the hallway closet and headed towards the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. He should have been prepared for this. He was stupid to think things would go back exactly the way they were before they started to complicate the situation. He hadn’t taken into consideration how much he would miss Chester’s touch being readily available. He would have to make tonight count. It wasn’t fair to either of them or their wives to keep this going.

“Am I interrupting?” asked a familiar voice. Chester appeared in the mirror.

“I was just thinking about how much I missed you.” Mike turned around to face him and pulled him closer. “Wifey all tucked in?”

“Yeah. I think the wine will keep her out for a good while.” Chester ran his hands up Mike’s back, feeling every muscle and curve, creating a tingling in his own body.

Mike inhaled sharply, thinking of all the things Chester’s hands could do to him. Mike kissed him, not wanting to wait anymore. He slid his hand down Chester’s front inside his pants, but over his boxers. As Mike toyed with him Chester let out a slight moan and ran his hands through Mike’s hair. He bit Mike’s lip, causing him to return the sound.

“Where do you want me?” asked Chester.

“On the bed.” He breathily replied. Mike removed his hand from Chester’s pants and pulled at his shirt. Chester walked backwards towards the bed and stripped himself of his shirt in the process, playfully throwing it at Mike. He slowly inched his way back onto the bed, his eyes inviting Mike to join him.

Mike took his shoes off and climbed on top of his lover, connecting their lips once more. Mike could feel him moving beneath him, trying to make their naked chests touch. He pulled Chester up on his knees while they kissed as he wrapped his arms around him. Their hot skin came together creating a heady feeling.

Chester began working on Mike’s belt as Mike did the same. Chester finished first, shoving his hand inside and grasping his bulge. He was already hard, throbbing in his hand. Chester began to stroke him softly, making Mike breathe faster. Mike leaned back, holding himself up on his hands behind him. Chester pulled Mike’s pants down past his hips and pulled him out. As he wrapped his mouth around his length, Mike let out a relieving moan. “Oh fuck.”

Mike watched Chester’s head go up and down, soaking him and making his blood flow. He put a hand on his head, holding it down as he pushed his tip to the back of his throat, suffocating him with his cock. Chester’s throat tightened against him as Mike did it again and again. Chester could taste his pre-cum mixing with his saliva. Mike’s mouth opened in a silent cry.

When Mike let him go, he took a few minutes to catch his breath. Mike was seething with need. He pushed Chester back onto the bed and ripped his pants off. He got between his legs and began grinding their cocks together. He shoved a finger into his mouth to get it wet and then around to Chester’s hole. Chester loved this feeling. He wanted more. He moaned as Mike massaged him and rubbed him.

“I love you Chester.” Mike said.

“I love you too Mikey.”

Mike sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the side table drawer. “Let me.” Offered Chester.

Mike handed him the bottle and let Chester caress his probe with lube. Chester laid back down as his lover slipped inside him with ease. Mike's expert moves only took seconds to make Chester swoon with ecstasy. Chester moaned as Mike watched his face, waiting for the right reaction. As Mike began to build, his thrusts grew faster. Chester’s face twisted in pleasure as he was gearing up for his release. This is what Mike was waiting for. He gave short, swift thrusts and he began to pump the other man’s organ. Mike began to pulse and Chester tried to hold out for him. 

“Let it go baby. Don’t wait for me, I’m almost there.” Mike purred.

Chester cried out as he came with great force, causing Mike to lose his control. He filled his insides with his hot load as Chester rode him to the end. He slowly pulled out, reality hitting him that this was the end.

Chester noticed Mike go silent. “Disappointed?” he asked.

“Of course not.” He replied as he began trying to clean himself off. “But this was the last time. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself after tonight.”

“I can’t think about that right now. We’ll just have to take it one day at a time. For now, let’s just enjoy the time we have with each other. Let’s shower and be as close together as we can. Maybe it will make up for the distance we will have to endure over the next few weeks.”

It hurt Mike to hear these words and know them to be true. Tonight was all they had. He could sulk about it tomorrow after he groveled back to his wife.


End file.
